


Are You Proud of Me Yet, Father?

by doctorfate



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jotun!Thor AU, M/M, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorfate/pseuds/doctorfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotun!Thor AU - Loki is the son of Odin, and Thor the son of Laufey. While trying to make their fathers proud, they end up crossing paths and Loki makes a deal with Thor, leading them to become unlikely friends (and maybe even lovers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If he be Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> So, Thor has been raised by Laufey on Jotunheim, and Loki by Odin on Asgard. They’re natural enemies, but through their shared father issues they end up becoming allies (or so Thor thinks). That’s until things start to get out of hand, secrets are unraveled and everything changes.  
> (It switches between Thor's POV and Loki's.)
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments always appreciated :)

The Odinsleep was ever a difficult time for the Realm Eternal. As the Allfather slept, Asgard was left vulnerable to attack.

Loki pondered this as he strolled through the corridors of the palace. Why was it different this time around? It was quiet; there hadn’t been any kind of attempt at the realm – no armies at their gates, no creatures unleashed upon them.  Strange.  But good, for although Loki was a powerful sorcerer, he wasn’t sure he could fend off a full-scale attack unless he had his older brother, Balder, around but he was away on some adventure as always. The prince continued to patrol the hallways, unaware of the goings on below.




The Asgardian treasure vault was silent and still, as if untouched for centuries as the fair-haired giant preyed as carefully as he could towards the much sought after prize: the Casket of Ancient Winters. Thor had taken on this solo mission without knowledge or consent from his father, Laufey, in a bid to prove he was a worthy son. Only a handful of his friends knew about it, who had been the ones to help him break in with their sorcery and plenty of planning.

The silence within the chamber made Thor feel somehow more relaxed – surely there was no danger here, and his muscles release some of their tension. _Hm, I knew I could do this easily,_ he smirked to himself, thinking back to his friends insistence that this was a death wish.

He reached out with both hands steadily, but before he could lay them upon the casket, something caught his eye, resting temptingly upon its stand – the legendary weapon, Mjolnir. Tales of its power were known throughout the worlds, and how none (besides Odin) have been worthy to wield it. _Pfft, children’s stories,_ Thor scoffed. Yet it felt irresistible, he felt drawn to touch it. _Wouldn’t hurt to try._

The Jotun stretched out his large hands towards to handle, trembling ever so slightly.




Loki sensed it immediately. It wasn’t hard, with the palace being so empty and the magic held within the hammer being so strong, even Loki (who was unable to wield it) had felt a disruption in its aura.

_Oh, great. I guess I will have to defend this damned realm after all._

Loki always felt distaste for Asgard. He never felt like he belonged, like something was missing, and it didn’t help that Odin treated Loki with a lack of respect, in his eyes. Nothing he did made his father proud.

 _Until now_ , Loki gulped as he stealthily approached the closed doors to the vault.

The dark-haired prince took a deep breath as he leant his ear on the door, but felt even more unnerved by the eerie quietness that returned to him. He clutched tighter to his trusty dagger, and readied himself for a surprise attack.

The large vault doors swung open at an incredible speed and Loki stormed in, but was stopped in his tracks, mouth agape at what he laid eyes upon.

A massive Jotun, caped in red with black fur, stood in awe staring at Mjolnir held in its outstretched hand.  It didn’t even acknowledge Loki’s presence.

Loki knew he had to react, to do something, but he certainly didn’t expect to see this - some unruly Asgardians perhaps, or even some traitorous guards; but not this.

_How? How has this feral beast lifted Mjolnir?_

“Release the hammer.” The younger prince’s voice was shaking, but he did well to conceal it.

The giant finally lowered its arm holding Mjolnir, and slowly turned to face the smaller being. When its emotionless red eyes met Loki’s, he felt as though they were drilling a hole into his skull. Loki had never seen a frost giant before, but had heard rumours of their rage and brutality; he hoped, in this moment more than ever, that they were indeed merely rumours.

“Make me,” the Jotun challenged in a cocky tone, fully aware of the power he possessed.

Loki felt so stupid in that moment. _Had he truly thought he could take a threat to Asgard alone? So desperate was he for his father’s worthless approval, he risked his life?_ He had no retort as the giant confidently stalked towards Loki.

The Asgardian stood his ground, readying his spells in his mind, and as the beast got closer, Loki subconsciously arched backwards but kept his feet in one spot. The giant towered over him, and looked down at the prince.

In that moment Loki felt something completely unexpected.

He had heard of the giants being hideous and foul, but as he looked up at this creature, its blonde-white hair falling down over its handsome features, he realised this was _certainly_ not the case here.

The sudden rush of adrenaline from having the giant so close made Loki lunge with his dagger, piercing its gut. The Jotun stumbled back a step, then grabbed the slighter man’s wrist and wrenched him into the air by his arm, holding him at face level.

“That was pitiful, even for an Asgardian.”  The giant let out a deep chuckle.

Loki knew he would die any moment if he didn’t think of something.

_Loki, you fool. Frost giants are dim-witted. Use your true weapons - your words, your trickery!_

Loki howled as the Jotun crushed his wrist tighter, hearing the sound of his bones crunching. 

“You would do well to release me beast! I am no mere Asgardian – I am Loki, prince of Asgard! I am a master sorcerer, as is the Allfather. I can will him out of the Odinsleep at any moment, for I am his son, and he my father!”




Thor’s eyes widened. He didn’t want to harm Odin’s son – although he wanted to reclaim the casket and bring his realm to glory, he was no murderer (unless on the battlefield, where he was right to be feared). His father, Laufey, would lock him away for an eternity if he did something so drastic, and he’d somehow gained a little respect for this brave, yet foolish, Odinson.

This mission had gone too far, but he did not want to relinquish the hammer now, he already felt as though it was a part of him.

The sound of weapons clanging in a far away part of the palace indicated that the Asgardian's voice must have alerted some off-duty guards – or – _no, he couldn’t be telling the truth, could he? No one could wake Odin in his sleep_. Thor knew little of sorcery, and the one person he feared was Odin due to the infamous stories of his power and cruelty.

Thor heard a commotion in the distance and knew he had to leave. He unceremoniously hurled Loki to the floor and made to exit, hammer in hand, but Loki swiftly threw up a strong spell-cast wall which Thor bumped into, causing him to turn and snarl at Loki, his blood-red eyes almost glowing.

“Do not stand in my way little áss or I wi-“

“I have a deal.” Loki shouted as he pushed himself to his feet, brushing down his armour with his hands.

“Deal?”

“Yes. You may leave now, with Mjolnir, and I will distract the guards and my father in the meantime.”

Thor glared at him in frustration, trying to work out why he was doing this. The shuffling of feet above could be heard, and Thor knew time was running out.

“And what is it _you_ want, snake? Be out with it!” Thor yelled impatiently.

“As of yet, nothing. I just want your word. You will owe me a favour, which I may redeem any time.”

The Jotun clenched his jaw.

“...Very well. Now release me from your witchcraft, lest I truly lose my temper.”

Loki gestured his hand with a green flair, removing the wall, and Thor swung Mjolnir at an insane speed, as if he was born to do it, before flying out towards the sky. Loki couldn’t help contain a pang of jealousy at the sight.


	2. Rising Hate

Loki surprisingly kept his word about distracting the guards, but constantly replayed in his mind what happened in the vault that day. He knew he couldn’t have contained the giant for long, and it was Loki’s lies that had saved him, but the mischief he’d caused gave him an invigorating rush of excitement.

 A few months later, the Allfather awoke with no one any the wiser, except Odin himself of course who sensed Asgard had been wronged as soon as he gained consciousness.

Loki followed him down to the vault, feigning ignorance (something he was well practiced at, even enough that Odin himself believed him).

He’d never seen his father look so hurt, so lost, until the moment he saw Mjolnir’s disappearance, and it sent a shiver down Loki’s spine (whether from satisfaction or fear, he hadn’t worked out).

“How could this happen, father?” Loki softly chimed in.

Odin continued eyeing the spot where Mjolnir once was as if it would magically reappear, and didn’t bother to turn to look at Loki as he spoke in a disappointed tone. “I was hoping you could tell me, Loki. After all, it was your duty to protect Asgard in my absence.” .

“I... apologise, father.” Loki cast his gaze to the floor. _Should I be covering for some frost giant? I could tell Odin... but this is just too fun. Yes, let Odin suffer._

Loki had, however, later on discovered the Jotun he met was not just _some_ frost giant. He was Thor, prince of Jotunheim and the most powerful of all, feared throughout Asgard. This made the deal with him even more precious, providing Thor kept it. Loki had a feeling he would, for Thor was known for his nobility, and was probably too proud to break a promise.

And Loki had made sure of it too. The spell-cast wall had left a trace of his magic surrounding Thor, so that he may find him whenever he wanted his part of the deal.

_The mightiest being in the nine realms – in my debt_! Loki had to suppress a grin as he stood beside Odin.




When Thor returned to Jotunheim, he felt uneasy; how could he trust an Odinson? _He’s probably already told Odin. They are going to declare war on my behalf._ He let out a heavy sigh before pushing open the heavy doors to Laufey’s throne room.

Thor hoped Laufey would see reason, because although he didn’t retrieve the Casket, he had an equally powerful weapon that could help his realm and make Jotunheim great again.

Laufey was slumped back in his throne when Thor knelt in front of him.

"My king, I must explai-"

“What is this I hear of secret quests?” the king growled, not caring that he'd interrupted his son.

“Father, I wanted to prove that I-”

“If I hear more stories of your arrogance I will have to teach you some humility!” Laufey roared, slamming his fist onto the throne's armrest.

There was a brief silence before the king’s features softened, noticing the unmistakable hammer on Thor's belt.  

“Oh, Thor..." he whispered "What have you done?” .




Not long after they left the vault, Loki decided it was about time for a little vacation. He snuck away to his rooms and rather gleefully started packing some small things - an apple from Idunn, his spell book and a flask of water - then donned his white fur cape. "I've been wanting to use this," he muttered and smiled to himself as he admired the soft fur.

He often got bored in the palace and took off to various places, so Odin probably wouldn’t even notice. _Or perhaps he would realise Loki’s lie, and he’d rather avoid that confrontation_.

The trickster delighted and wondered what kinds of chaos he would cause in the realms by keeping secrets from Odin. Loki stopped caring what his father thought of him, this was far more interesting, anyway. Recently, his hatred of Odin had started to boil over into something much darker.

-

Loki had never been to Jotunheim before. The journey to the ice realm was long and tough, but Loki soldiered on through the blizzards for days on end, maybe weeks. He rode on a large black horse called Luta, who was snorting heavily through her nostrils, struggling to push through the onslaught of snow for her master.

The weather didn’t bother Loki as much as he thought, in fact, he felt contented here.

The spell he cast on Thor was calling to him now, he was getting closer.  Any other Asgardian would think Loki mad, purposefully seeking out Thor, but the young prince craved adventure and any reason to escape his insufferable realm.

The horse suddenly reared upon its hind legs, flinging Loki to the cold ground with a yelp.

"Stupid horse..." he grumbled now covered in snow, gathering enough in his palm to throw a snowball at the horse's neck in frustration. Luta neighed at the sensation, before galloping to what she deemed a safe distance from her master. They often argued, as friends do, but always made up in the end, so Loki heeded it no mind for now.

However, the prince couldn't deny something had spooked the usually-calm steed. He frantically looked around for the culprit, but it was difficult to see anything with blankets of white surrounding him.

He squinted as he spotted three tall silhouetted figures coming towards him in the distance.

_Not now,_ he sighed.

The figures were coming at an alarming speed, so Loki crouched low to hide in the snow, using his white fur cape as camouflage. As they came into view, he saw that they were three adolescent Jotun warriors, but they weren’t even paying attention to Loki, no, they were running _away_ from something. _It wasn’t the giants that startled Luta_ , Loki realised, as he rose to his feet in awe.

The giants ran past without even glancing at him.

The creature he saw was a huge ice dragon, something he’d only ever read about. Loki covered his ears with his hands and screwed his eyes shut as the creature screeched painfully loudly.

It reached it's massive horned head towards Loki, who ducked to avoid it's terrifying gaze. Then he noticed the mistake he'd made. “Luta!” Loki cried out, but it was too late, the giant beast had the horse limp between its jaws and Loki could only watch in disbelief and a tinge of guilt. He felt a moment of heartbreak – Luta had been his loyal steed for centuries, since childhood. He muttered a farewell to his old friend, trying to keep his composure.

“You will pay for that,” Loki growled through clenched teeth, hands glowing green with readying spells.


	3. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki give each other mixed signals.

Laufey had sent Thor away from the throne room that day, letting him keep the hammer but never speaking a word of it again. His only discipline was that Thor was never to leave Jotunheim unless given permission.

Even though Thor’s plan to get the casket had failed, he treasured this new weapon more than anything. Perhaps finally, he could show the others what he is truly capable of. Thor had always been somewhat ‘off’ by Jotnar standards; he had no ice powers to speak of, and even though he was big, he was still smaller than the average frost giant. Laufey explained to him as a boy that he was born a runt, which Thor had come to accept over the centuries.

The months passed with no sign of the little Asgardian and his deal, which was fine by Thor. He’d been training with Mjolnir and was becoming good - worryingly good - the other giants thought, as they looked at this strange weapon with resentment; using a hammer was not usual for a Jotun. Thor didn’t even want to think about how he'd lifted it, and just assumed the stories were false or it was some kind of fantastic fluke.




Loki grew tired, winding up the last remnants of his energy in his fingertips to cast offensive spells at the dragon. He’d impressively managed to blind it and burn its knees, but the bitter cold was numbing his fingers, and his bones were still healing from the aggressive touch of Thor. With the dragon struggling to walk, Loki’s only choice was to run and hope it didn't manage to follow, for he couldn't afford to waste any more energy.

The dark sky was suddenly alight with a deafening crack, followed by a rumble of thunder, then a loud _thud_ as the ground shook.

Loki slowly turned to peer over his shoulder, eyes widening at the sight of the dragon’s body dead upon the ground, smoking billowing from a hole within its skull.

He smirked and closed his eyes. “You needn’t rescue me; I had the beast under control.”

“What brings you so far into the wilderness of Jotunheim – this is no place for your kind.”

Loki finally turned to face Thor and they stood in a silence for a moment, a distance apart.

“Not a very nice greeting, considering I travelled all this way to see you.”

Loki could have laughed at the sudden recognition on Thor’s face.

“The Odinson,” he mumbled. “You must leave now, you will be killed.”

“Aren’t you forgetting a little something you owe me, Thor, son of Laufey?”




Thor cocked his head at the mention of his name. This Asgardian was certainly dedicated to the deal.

He contemplated the options available to him in this moment: he could simply kill this small god here and now, and nobody would know, he could even walk away and leave him to die, but even though Thor had killed countless Aesir in battle, he found no honour in killing an unarmed prince.

So he decided upon his final option: to aid the man’s survival for now and then be done with this debt, the small Asgardian posed little threat anyway.

“I have not forgotten. Right now we must get to a safer place.” Thor stepped closer to the younger prince, and ignored a passing thought about his striking features against the dark sky.

“Come, it grows dark and I know a place where you may find peace for the night, Asgardian.”

Thor held out his calloused hand invitingly.

“Loki. You may call me Loki.”

Thor unknowingly licked his lips and gave a small nod in acknowledgment. “Very well. Now hold on tight, Loki.” He pulled Loki to his side and began twirling Mjolnir, before speeding into the clouds.




Thor had taken them to a small cave on the outskirts of the realm.

“You will be safe here for the night, and I shall return in the morning with food.”

“How do I know you won’t abandon me here to my death?” Loki accused bluntly.

“Have I not travelled here so that you may survive? Did I not kill that dragon so it brought you no harm?” the giant growled.

Loki mulled over it for a moment, but he knew Thor would return, it was just fun to toy with him.

“I had _almost_ slain the dragon, you just finished it off.” Loki replied proudly.

Thor huffed in annoyance and promptly made his exit.

Loki was finally alone with his thoughts in the soundless, icy cave. He set his furs upon the floor and lay down between them, shuffling about to try and get comfortable, still staring at the spot Thor had just been.

He thought about Thor... what a bizarre Jotun he was. _His white hair, his stone-grey skin, his broad shoulders..._

Before Loki had even realised it, his hand had crept beneath his undergarments, rubbing at his half-hard cock. He shot his hand back out again, feeling disgusted.

_What am I doing, lusting after a frost giant? A male frost giant!_

On Asgard, Loki had often found sexual relations dull, because although he’d been with many maidens in his time (often to manipulate them) he usually left feeling unsatisfied. He scrunched his nose at the thought of his native realm. The only one he’d ever cared for there was his mother. _What cares have I for what those wretches think of me?_

With less guilt, his thoughts rushed back to Thor. He remembered the way his biceps flexed as his powerful hands swung Mjolnir. _Mmm,_ _yes._ He didn’t want to admit it, but Thor’s power was a turn on, even though it made him jealous. His distinct yet simple memories of Thor flooded his mind as he began vigorously stroking his length. 

_The way Thor's massive arm hooked securely around Loki as he flew them through the sky. Ohh, yes. The sound of his name, 'Loki' on Thor's lips, his sharp white teeth and pink tongue contrasting against his dark skin. His long white hair whipping around with the wind, or the way he smelt of leather and wood and musk, or the coolness of his skin against Loki's -_

“Agh, fuck!" Loki cried out as he came, his cock pulsing under his hand.

The tiredness from travelling and post-orgasm haze drifted him into a deep sleep almost instantly.




Thor arrived early the next morning, as promised. When Loki noticed him, he leaped into a sitting position and started shifting the furs around in a dazed panic.

“Is everything alright, Loki?”

“Yes, I – uh – have you any food; I thought you said you would get food?”

Thor slanted his eyes, wondering why Loki was trying to distract him but decided not to press on about it.

“Aye, I hunted a stag on the way here,” he replied, dumping the dead animal to the ground and beginning to set out wood for a fire.

Loki finally got out of his make-shift bed and came to sit opposite the fire, when he cast his eyes to the stag carcass and frowned. “...yum.”

Thor couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face at the sight of Loki’s messy bed-hair.

“What? What’s so funny?” the younger prince started patting down his unruly locks self-consciously and Thor found it oddly endearing, making his smile grow wider.

“You have not bathed in weeks. Before we discuss the deal, I recommend you bathe, that is if you wish to spend any more time in my company,” Thor chuckled, swatting his hand front of his nose to gesture to Loki, _‘you smell’._

In truth, Loki did not smell, but he looked rough and unkempt. _What a waste of such beauty,_ Thor thought _._

“How dare you! I am an Asgardian, not some filthy Jotun!” Loki hissed defensively.

The Jotun prince frowned at Loki’s harsh retort to a light-hearted gesture. _The endearment has certainly worn off now_ , Thor thought as he looked away and cooked the meat in silence, neither of them speaking.




Finished eating his last piece of meat, Thor finally broke the silence. “So, let’s get this over with, tell me, what is your bargain? Then you will no longer have to endure talking to a _filthy Jotun."_

Loki winced at the reminder of his earlier comment, but didn’t want this to be over so soon. He decided to take a heavy risk, one which could potentially end with his brains spattered all over the cave walls.

The Asgardian bit his lip, ignoring Thor’s question and producing his smoothest tone of voice. “You are indeed filthy, though. Perhaps you should bathe too.” 

The larger man raised his eyebrows at the unexpected comment. There was an anxious moment while Thor tilted his head to one side a little, trying to suss Loki out.

The Jotun’s lips curled upwards. “Perhaps I shall.”


	4. Hot Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys resolve their differences (for now at least) :D

Thor brought Loki to a large hot spring. It was hidden beneath a cavern which had a small hole in the roof that allowed light to filter through and made the water glisten temptingly.

The look of amazement on Loki’s face was enough to make Thor’s heart flutter. He knew Loki would like this place. Wait, w _hat am I thinking? This... this is going too far._

All negative thoughts were banished from Thor’s mind the moment he laid eyes upon Loki undressing himself by the steaming pool. Loki gracefully slipped his cape and tunic down his shoulders and off his back, before removing his leather slacks painstakingly slowly.

_He’s doing this on purpose..._

 All the fabrics dropped to the floor at Loki’s feet, and Thor took a sharp intake of breath. From his view behind Loki, he could fully admire the slender body, toned muscle and fair skin. He was transfixed on the godling, watching him as he descended into the hot water.

“Are you going to just stand there and gawp all day?”

Thor snapped out of his fixation and laughed at the remark; he had to admit that he found Loki’s wit and sarcasm attractive, even if his words could be potentially dangerous.

  * -



Contrary to how it appeared, undressing in front of Thor had made Loki extremely nervous, but he needed it. He fed off of Thor’s attention; it felt amazing to know he longed for him.

Well, he was sure he did by the way the giant's eyes never left his body.

Now it was Loki’s turn to stare. He swallowed audibly at the site of the now-naked Jotun as he climbed into the pool, obviously proud of his form, which was better than even Loki had imagined.

Thor swam towards him, but Loki was not one to play nice, so he hurridly swam in the opposite direction. “Look at the mighty Thor, can’t even catch a lowly Asgardian,” Loki goaded playfully, sticking his tongue out.

The splashes of their swimming and laughter echoed in the cave as they played a rough game of chase. After some time they at last settled down to just keeping themselves afloat, Loki the clear victor.

“You’re good,” Thor grinned through his tousled wet hair, stray strands falling over his face, “used to play this game as a boy?”

 “...No. My father never allowed me to play with the other children.” Loki replied solemnly.

 “Aye. I know the feeling.”

The older prince swam closer to the younger so they could speak face-to-face.

Loki glanced up at Thor and smiled innocently. “Fathers. Useless. We should kill them both.”

The comment clearly caught Thor off guard as he opened his mouth but no words escaped.

The trickster laughed to try and recover himself, “I’m jesting!”

Thor returned an awkward laugh.

There was a tense moment of quiet, neither person sure what to do next. The only sound was their breathing and the water rippling around them. He felt Thor’s warm breath on his cheek and closed his eyes.

_Now, Loki. Now or never._

Praying he read the signals right, Loki reached his head forward cautiously.

His prayers were answered when a soft pair of lips met his own.

At first they kissed softly, tentatively, testing each other. The kisses soon became deeper, more heated, and Loki’s heart started pounding in his chest. He draped his arms over Thor’s wide shoulders, and Thor held Loki’s jaw, controlling the kiss.

Their tongues danced for what felt like hours, both gods locked in passion, and then Loki ultimately broke it off to catch a breath, his lips pink and wet.

“You’re beautiful...,” Thor murmured, breathing heavily.




Thor had wanted to kiss Loki all morning, and now his head was dizzy with excitement. Loki looked amazing; Thor had to restrain himself from throwing him against the wall and fucking the life out of him there and then.

Instead, he lifted Loki out of the spring (it was getting far too hot...) and carried him over to the discarded furs on the floor, laying him down on his back delicately. The younger prince smiled up at Thor, his wet raven hair cascading on the floor around him. It was darker in this area of the cave; less daylight reached it, but Thor could still appreciate what a stunning creature Loki was.

Thor moved his head between Loki’s spread legs and started trailing wet kisses along his thighs. Water dripped from the Jotun’s body onto Loki’s as he moved further up, planting kisses all over his taut stomach and chest.

“You know, I imagined a Jotun to be _far_ less gentle,” Loki smirked.

_This little Asgardian is challenging me._

“So... you’ve imagined this before then?”

Loki’s face dropped, “Well, I... I neve- _hghk_ “

He was cut short by Thor’s massive hand clamping around his neck, pinning him to the floor as he leaned in close to his ear.

“Tell me, Loki” Thor growled, breath warm against Loki’s neck. “What sick fantasies have you had? Choking on my cock down your throat to silence those pretty words of yours? Being rutted into like an animal so hard that you can’t walk for days? Or perhaps taking me, filling the mighty Thor with your seed?”

Loki stared at Thor wide-eyed and could only muster a wheeze in response.

Thor’s voice became even deeper, like a rumble of thunder, “Fear not. I have had these fantasies as well, from the moment I laid eyes on you.”




Even Loki was surprised by the dark change in Thor after his remark, but _god_ did he love it. The feeling of Thor’s powerful hand around his throat made his cock twitch, and just knowing Thor could kill him any moment but was restraining himself; it drove him crazy.

When the Jotun released his neck, Loki gasped for air before pulling Thor down for a rough kiss. There was already a solid hardness pressing against Loki’s thigh.

While Loki kept Thor lost in the pleasure of kissing, he snuck his hand downwards to feel Thor’s–

 _Oh,_ Loki moaned at the impressive girth _._ Thor chuckled against the other mans mouth.

 _“_ What are you so smug about?” the Odinson spat, attempting to hide his obvious reaction.

“I know you like it. Soon you will be impaled on it.”

Loki gulped in both lust and fear. He’d never been with a male before – not the whole way anyway – because it was mostly unheard of in Asgard, and he'd rarely been submissive with a partner.

All he knew was that in this moment he desired nothing else.

Thor moaned above him as Loki wrapped his slender fingers around his shaft and pumped steadily.

“Mmm... ” the Jotun sat up and brought his hardness dauntingly close to Loki’s face, filling his nostrils with the heavy masculine scent.

Loki closed his eyes and opened his mouth, not even sure his jaw could accommodate the other man, but always eager to please.

Thor groaned as he pushed his way into Loki’s hot mouth, ignoring the tears forming at the corners of the younger man’s eyes.

He only accepted half of Thor’s surprisingly warm length, but it was already nudging the back of his throat, making him want to gag. _Fuck, this feels good,_ Loki hummed.

As the larger man looked down, he noticed Loki’s chest heaving, “Oh no, I am so sorry –“ but before he could pull out, Loki grabbed Thor’s firm rear to hold him in place.

Thor took it as a cue to go ahead, so he began slowly moving in and out of Loki’s mouth.

His movements gradually became unforgiving as he picked up speed, the slides becoming easier as Loki’s mouth grew wetter.

So lost in the pleasure of Loki’s heat, his thrusts were more and more relentless, and he grabbed a handful of Loki’s hair to drive into him harder. The sight of Loki’s hollowed cheeks and pink lips stretched around him made Thor moan appreciatively.

“Oh, yes... Loki, you’re amazing... _ohhh_...”

Loki soon started sobbing and choking, kicking his legs about and raking his nails into Thor’s thighs.

“Loki, please, it’s too good... I’m almost ... _“_ Thor moaned and gave one last shove into Loki’s mouth, his copious amount of seed forcing its way down Loki’s throat as he tried to swallow it.

A loud gasp escaped the trickster when Thor finally climbed off of him, clutching at his sore throat.

Then Thor’s guilt settled in. “... I am so sorr-“

“Shut up.” the younger man rasped, eyes dark. “Do not give me your false apologies. You enjoyed every moment of it.”

Loki licked his abused lips, grinning, “And so did I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my silly fic! Next chapter soon. :)  
> (kudos and comments always appreciated!)


	5. Honorary Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor takes Loki ice-skating

The two gods lay on the furs facing each other in comfortable silence for rest of the daylight, where they had yet to leave the warmth of the spring.

“Stay with me in Jotunheim,” Thor blurted out, breaking the tranquillity.

“Are you mad!? I would not stay in this desolate waste land even if... _ahem_... I mean to say,there is no reason for me to stay here, it is ludicrous.”

Thor looked downwards and nodded in defeat. “You are right, I... I just thought... you seem troubled. Perhaps you could find peace in Jotunheim.”

“Hah, peace? What about when a group of frost giants find me and kill me?”

“I would protect you.”

“I don’t need your protection, Thor!” Loki yelled, rising to a sitting position so he didn’t have to look into Thor’s saddened eyes. “You don’t even know me... why do you care?”

Truthfully, Thor had no answer; he didn’t know why he cared so much. There was just a sense of a deep connection between them that he couldn’t ignore.

The younger prince sighed. “It is true, I hate my father. I don’t even like Asgard. Honestly, I was not jesting.”

The last statement made Thor quirk his brow and sit up beside Loki. “Jesting about what?”

Loki glared at Thor intently, total seriousness in his expression.

“I want you to kill my father.”




“I know I owe you a kindness Loki – but this!? It would plunge the nine realms into war!” Thor roared as he paced the small mountaintop-cabin he’d moved them to for the night.  “Besides, Odin is far more powerful than I, it is unthinkable.”

Loki watched Thor pacing from where he was seated on the bed, fiddling with his hands. “Thor, Odin is weak. We try and hide this from the realms, but I’m telling you now – he’s vulnerable, he’s weary and senile. You are far more powerful than you let on, and with my cunning we will devise a fool-proof plan. Nobody will even know you did it.”

Thor clenched his fists as he grew more aggravated and conflicted. “Loki... how could you ask me to do this, of all things? He is your _father_.”

“I trusted you to take Mjolnir that day, did I not? It is for the good of Asgard I assure you, Odin is a burden on us all and Balder is next in line to be a fine king.”

Loki offered Thor his most well rehearsed wounded expression. “Please... brother.”

The familial name clearly struck a chord with Thor as his scowl softened slightly.

_Just a little more persuasion and I have my deal,_ Loki mused as he strolled towards to the creature, tracing his finger along the Jotun marks across his chest. He’d been curious about Thor’s head ornaments for some time; they were large horns, or more like antlers that curved backwards, and Loki couldn’t help but stroke the rune markings that had been carved into the bone.

“Wonderful... may I touch them?” he whispered, asking permission for something he’d already done.

"You may not" Thor hissed as a warning, but Loki just bit his lip and peered up at Thor through his lashes in the most seductive fashion he could manage.




Thor wasn’t stupid; he saw right through Loki’s attempt to win him over with seduction. It didn’t stop him wanting Loki though – oh no – he would definitely have his way with Loki.

Killing Odin was an outrageous thing to ask, but for some reason Thor had faith in Loki’s words.He’d heard tales of the Allfather’s wickedness, and even Laufey hated him with a passion. _Father... Would he be proud of me after defeating Odin?_

He couldn’t believe he was even considering this madness, yet he was. "But, Odin will be able to summon Mjolnir from me, I will be -" 

"Hush, Thor." The Jotun's attention succumbed to the lean body standing before him, eyes fixed on his lips as he spoke. “You are a frost giant – killing is in your nature. It is not normal for one such as you to attempt to be so noble and kind.” Loki spoke as if he was giving some divine revelation to him, and it made Thor's blood boil.

Thor pounced forward, grabbing the smaller man’s arms and twisting them behind his back before crushing the slender frame face-first against the wall in a flurry on movement.

“You bastard...” Thor muttered under his breath, furious at Loki’s attempt to bring him so low.

Loki smiled to himself and teasingly stuck his backside out so it rubbed against Thor’s crotch, and could already feel the giant tenting his slacks.

Thor released a lusty growl into the shorter man’s neck, moving his fine black hair to one side to give himelf access to the pale neck.

As he bit and nipped at the sorcerer’s skin, Loki let out delicious whines that spurred Thor to rush ahead. He gripped Loki’s hip with one powerful hand, and used his hand other to keep Loki's sly hands pinned behind his back.

The hand gripping his hip crept inside Loki’s pants and between his cheeks, gently pressing a large thumb against Loki’s puckered hole. Thor tried to press the thumb into his entrance gently but the muscle was extremely tight and resistant to Thor’s touch. The sensation took Loki’s breath away.

 “You’ve never been taken before, have you?”

 

Loki felt his face go red, why he felt the need to be embarrassed was ridiculous, but somehow, under Thor’s expecting gaze, he wanted to show he could perform.

“Yes” he replied with mock-confidence, to which the Jotun let out a hearty chuckle.

“I am not so easily fooled, dear Asgardian.” Thor kissed Loki’s shoulder tenderly as recompense.

Loki snarled, desperate for his lust to be sated, "I am more than capable."

Although it was difficult to resist the man in front of him, Thor pulled his body away completely. “You need sufficient preparation; I do not wish to hurt you. Perhaps next time.”

Loki felt a loss after Thor’s heavy bulk was lifted from his, it was as if all of the loneliness and rejection he’d felt throughout his life came back to him in one concentrated moment.

Instead of hurling his rage towards the Laufeyson, Loki simply walked over to his discarded boots and began putting them on, pushing his emotions aside and switching on business-mode.

“You’re leaving...?”

“Yes. You denied my request on your part of the deal, there is nothing left here for me now.” Loki replied emotionlessly, knowing it would tug at Thor’s conscience.

“No, I never said I...” Thor sighed and sagged his shoulders. “...you ask for too much, Loki. It is dangerous.”

The trickster of course would not give in so easily; he’d expected Thor’s refusal to slay Odin for he knew he feared him. Now Loki’s true request would seem less risky in comparison, hopefully prompting the Jotun to comply.

“Then you shall kill my brother, Balder.” Loki said matter-of-factly.

“What!? You said Balder would be a fine king!”

“But _I_ would be a better one!” Loki snapped, the rage now clear in his piercing green eyes. “I would be next in line of succession, and I know the old man is going to be dead and buried in but a matter of years.”

Loki desired the throne so he could finally be free of being in the background – he would matter, he would make a difference. All those Asgardian’s who thought it was okay to mock the God of Mischief would suffer under his glorious reign, where he would no longer have to bow down to Odin, or Balder, or anyone. As for the dreadful Jotunheim... perhaps he would show them some mercy.

Thor swallowed. “He is an innocent”

The young prince laughed bitterly, “Oh Thor, none of them are innocent. They are all cowards and liars. You are the Aesir slayer - do not go soft on me now!”

Loki thought briefly of his mother, and how he would have to see her anguished face at the death of her first born son. It’s a sacrifice he’d have a make.

The Jotun closed in eyes in contemplation for a few minutes. “Very well... I will do this for _you_ , Loki...”

_Success!_ The trickster couldn’t hide the grin forming on his face.

“...but you must promise me, I will receive no blame for this... act”. Thor’s jaw tightened as he tried to suppress his shame.

“Of course, I only want rid of him.” And that was the truth.




After that conversation, the topic of Balder’s death wasn’t brought up for 3 days. Loki never said why he spent so long in Jotunheim, and Thor never asked. He couldn’t believe he was spending so much time with a prince of Asgard, but would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying his company.

On the second day, Thor took them up the snow capped mountains on horseback. Jotunheim’s horses were bigger, sturdier and coated in more fur than Asgardian ones, which made the ascent up the mountains a lot easier.

The view was fantastic; the tall spires of the city could be seen upon the misty horizon as the two riders stopped to absorb the sights. There were very few hours of sunlight in Jotunheim, but they had managed to catch the rare sunset as it painted the sky red in stark contrast to the cold landscape. It reminded Loki of Thor’s eyes, like burning jewels on his cold sculpted features.

Loki smiled fondly at the city, “It’s beautiful, Thor” he whispered.

“It is even more beautiful close up. I wish I could take you there.”

“Why do you spend so much time here in the wilderness with me, instead of your city?” Loki inquired, turning his gaze to his fellow rider.

“My father does grow curious about my frequent absence. He fears I may venture out of Jotunheim, which he has currently forbidden.”

"But you must leave Jotunheim, you must come to Asgard to carry out our plan!” Loki frowned.

Thor screwed his nose at “our plan” - he didn’t even want to associate himself with this scheme.

“Do not worry, he is too busy in his own politics to notice a few more days of my absence. He has never paid me much attention. At least not until I showed him this” Thor gripped the handle of Mjolnir hung on his belt.

Loki nodded absentmindedly, eyes fixed on the hammer. “Yes, I can imagine.”

To change the topic of their fathers, Loki starting eyeing Thor’s antlers instead. “I see you kept the charms I made for you”, he smiled “And the braid.”

The previous day, Loki had carved some small wooden runes from fine oak and hung them from Thor’s antlers using tough string. He also braided the Jotun’s long white hair so it fell down his back, with a few stray strands still hung around his face.

“Aye” Thor laughed warmly and shook his head from side to side, making the wooden trinkets knock against one another noisily. “At least now no one will ever lose me” he beamed at Loki.




The next two days, Thor showed Loki his favourite parts of Jotunheim (outside of the city, of course).

They hunted unfamiliar creatures, explored beautiful landscapes, and flew through the clouds at incredible speeds. Loki felt so alive, everything felt so fresh and exciting - he almost didn't want to leave.

Thor laughed heartily as he watched Loki’s legs trembling over the giant frozen lake.

“Do not be so afraid” he yelled “just relax, the ice will hold.”

Loki had make-shift blades under his boots that allowed him to skate over the ice, and once he found his balance, along with Thor’s reassuring words, it turned out he was a natural.

He whizzed across the ice with a huge child-like grin on his face, wind whipping through his hair. “Look, Thor, look I am doing it! This is amazing!”

Thor smiled, admiring the lithe prince from the sideline, watching how his long legs propelled his slender body forward, fur cape trailing in the air behind him. Loki became terrifyingly good; in just a matter of minutes he was spinning, twirling and creating intricate patterns over the frozen lake with his blades. Thor had never seen someone skate with so much skill, most Jotnar were too heavy or bulky to move in such a way.

Seeing Loki's movements shattered all Thor's resistance to stay an observer, and he quickly tied some blades to his own boots with leather straps and joined in.

The giant skated up to Loki, whose green eyes glimpsed down at the way his powerful thighs flexed with the movement.

He held his palm out, and Loki accepted it.

Thor took the lead role in the movements, weaving Loki around, the both of them co-ordinating in to an impressive display of skill and co-operation. They danced across the ice for what seem like an age, never missing a beat, as if they had been dance partners since childhood, their pace becoming quicker with their growing confidence in each other.

They looked so odd yet magnificent together. The larger man, with his dark granite skin and platinum hair, the antithesis of the slighter man, pale in skin with inky black tresses. Their hair started to become entangled across their faces in the sweeping movements, beads of sweat developing on their foreheads despite the intense cold. They caught each other’s eyes for a moment and both smiled, and began to laugh at each other, their joyous laughter echoing throughout the enormous valley.

Loki’s face dropped when he spotted a raven in the distance, which in turn made him miss a step, bringing him collapsing to the ice on his back. "Agh, damn it!" he arched at the sharp pain in his spine.

“Loki!” Thor rushed to bend down and put his arm around the other's shoulder, steadily helping him to his feet. “Are you alright?”

The young prince winced, rubbing his back to allow a healing spell to flow through him. “Yes...  I am fine.” He peered back at the where he saw the raven, but nothing remained.

“I... must return to Asgard on the morn.”

Thor knew this was long overdue, so he bit his lip and nodded a few times in acknowledgment. They had previously agreed that Loki would return to Asgard alone first to ‘ready’ the plan (details of which Thor had no idea, and didn’t inquire about), then Thor was to meet him outside the gates of Asgard a month later.

“Would you let me pleasure you this night, Loki?” the Jotun asked earnestly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Next chapter soon...  
> (kudos and comments always appreciated!)


End file.
